


And You Say You Don't Top

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Stan, M/M, Omega!Richie, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), The others just aren't in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie and Stan are the only one's home and Richie is feeling horny.





	And You Say You Don't Top

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - *shrugs* I don't know....just an excuse to write Richie/Stan
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please, Stan!”

“Richie, come on, you know I'm not a big fan of topping.”

“Yeah well, I’m horny and you’re the only one home with a cock.”

“So you’re just using me for sex, huh?”

“Right at this very instant, yes I am.”

Stan sighs, “Fine. But I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good.”

\--------------------------------------- 

“Fucking Christ!” Stan leans down to capture his lips. He can taste himself on Stan’s tongue, and he can’t help but moan. Stan begins to move then, breaking their kiss to suck at the sensitive spot on his neck. 

“Stan,” It comes out as a whimper, Richie’s right hand coming to caress Stan’s hair, the other intertwined with Stan’s.

The pace is harsh, Stan’s hips snapping into him until Richie can feel his orgasm grow close. He pants, nails scraping at the beta's back, earning him a growl from the beta above him. Richie’s orgasm comes, the omega arching into the thrusts. Soon, the beta follows, snapping his hips into the omega until he buries himself deep into the body below him. 

They stay locked together like that, panting against the other. Richie can feel Stan gently nipping at his neck, the cock inside him pulsing as him the beta spills into the condom.

“And you say you only bottom.”

Stan rolls his eyes, rolling to the omega’s side, “Shut up, I do. Not a huge fan of topping. Don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Like hell you don’t. That was amazing.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Stan takes off the condom and throws it to the floor.

“You gonna get that?”

“I’ll get it tomorrow. Right now I’m gonna sleep. You wanna cuddle or no?”

“Fine Mr. Grumpy. But Eddie will not be happy if he comes in and finds a used condom laying on the floor.”

“He’ll get over it,” Stan spoons Richie from behind, the beta’s arms wrapping around the omega’s. “Goodnight Richie.”

“Night, Stan.”

It’s the next morning, and they’re cleaning the room, when Richie notices something.

“Um, Stan?”

“What, Richie.”

“I think the condom broke…”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh...


End file.
